Magic Twists
by Cookie Monster Is Purple
Summary: This is my version of Magic though most likely it will lead into Harry Potter sometime during it
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Not everyone had this unimaginable, amazing great life. Only the few lucky ones were able too, you know? Those small few who was able to buy everything and anything, but yet they still had troubles as did everyone else. Though for little Annaliese, that was different 'fore she was a bit more let's say "magical" then everyone else. Annaliese was born unto a family that had a little secret, a big one at that but so did a couple few others in the world well actually a lot of others but that isn't important, just yet.

Annaliese Smyth, a beautiful blue eyed, fuzzy brown haired baby, was born into the small family of Lucy Smyth, age twenty-eight with long straight, silky brown hair along with a hazel color of brown eyes. Husband Dimitri Smyth also age twenty-eight had dirty-dish blonde hair that was continuously messy and sky blue eyes.

The two proud parents were excited about adding the little addition to their family. For them it was like buying a new puppy, or maybe that's a bit harsh. Maybe like walking through a store spotting something you badly want. As soon as you get it you never want to let it go, that is better.

Otherwise little Annaliese was sure to grow up surrounded by love and "magic". I say magic 'fore Dimitri and Lucy had a little extra in their genes, a little wizardry to be correct. Lucy and Dimitri took their new daughter home to their little cottage in Fairbanks, Alaska where they placed her into the crib they had just brought for her, and then they themselves went to their bedroom to take a long deserved sleep.

Along the outside of Lucy and Dimitri's newly furnished cottage that just had the outside of it painted a gorgeous color of turquoise blue, a newly painted white fence covering the outer of the house completely, a few fruit trees growing as steady as a heartbeat, crept a shadow against the wall of the house. The shadow, a tall lanky figure surrounded by the black of the night, continued to stalk the side of the house as a owl hooted in the background.

A while after Lucy and Dimitri had finally fallen into a good sleep, the shadow crept into the room and silently stood over the top of Annaliese's crib next to her parent's bed. The dark figure stood watching Annaliese, sighed quietly and swiftly picked her up carefully looking back at Lucy and Dimitri to make sure they were still asleep. Then left the same way he came in, through the open window.

Lucy awoke nervous climbing gently out of her bed to go check on Annaliese seeing as the baby girl hadn't cried once since they had arrived home. Slowly moving towards Annaliese's crib; pulling back the pink blanket and screamed a blood curdling scream.

Dimitri awoke to the frightening scream and ran over to Lucy and the now empty crib in shock; throwing his arms around his wife as she began to cry, her shoulders shaking. He steered her to their bed and had her sick then went downstairs to call his friends who were some of the greatest trackers he knew.

There were no news on Annaliese, and after a year of searching the police began to think it was a hopeless case and closed it as unsolved. Dimitri and Lucy were devastated about losing their first daughter. Dimitri and Lucy had a son by the name of Gavin two years after Annaliese's disappearance.

In the meanwhile Annaliese was being raised by the Shadows, so with that let's began...


	2. Chapter 2: Five years of age

**Chapter 2: Five years of age**

It was becoming Annaliese's sixth birthday soon, and the Shadows were very proud of her. Annaliese of course knew not of them stealing her from her real parents, she thought of them as her family whom had in their view taught her well. Annaliese was even, though at five almost six, a very smart, bright child and learned quickly.

She knew whom to trust and who to hate which she trusted the Shadows and hated everyone else. The Shadows while proud of her for obeying them, never threw her birthday parties. Though Annaliese knew what they were and what they were for. She knew what day her birthday was as they had told her which day, but for them it wasn't that great of an importance. Annaliese awoke early that day and hopped out of her bed.

The Shadows lived in this huge mansion that was hidden from view with a charm they put over the house. That way no one could find them and so anyone still in search of Annaliese would never find her as well. Annaliese walked to the living room and smiled at her Shadows family. They had names but there was a good few that Annaliese hadn't learn yet and it was easier for her right now to just call them all Shadows.

They were as quiet and dark as Shadows so the name fit them well. But that was actually their last name; the Shadow that had taken her six years ago now, was named Faylen Shadows. Faylen while after bringing Annaliese to the Shadows Mansion had left soon after and had been traveling ever since. Annaliese didn't know him but all the other Shadows said he was the one who was the one in charge of her.

Faylen was of sixteen years when he stole Annaliese and now being twenty-two, he was coming back to see her, and finally introducing himself to the child he had stolen a couple years back. Annaliese waved to each and every one of the Shadows family and walked into the kitchen for a snack, feeding her python, Karr some rats and then started rummaging through the fridge for anything that looked or sounded good. She grabbed a shiny green apple and took a bite out of it then closed the door of the fridge.

For a five year old her mind was pretty advance and was about the mind doubled her age. Sighing she looked around seeing one of the Shadows that was her age and smiled at him. "Hello Aidan." She said with perfect speech. The two were good friends though they did quarrel at times and even ended into fist fights. They always ended up being friends once again. Annaliese thought Aidan to be a cousin but she wasn't so sure.

It was like any normal day for Annaliese, Aidan was ignoring her again and her teachers were proud of her as always. It wasn't until eight o' clock that night that it was starting to get rowdy, Annaliese couldn't get all the details but she figured some one of importance to the family had shown up. She moved away from the big group who had crowded the front door and she could hear some of what they were saying. "Welcome back sir, How are you today Fay? Are you staying long?" She wasn't sure of whom they were talking about but she was able to make a guess. She went and sat on a couch and yawned, if they wanted to speak to her they would approach her.

She heard the crowd leaving the room completely and then heard footsteps come up behind her from where she was sitting. "Now Missy, is that anyway to treat you guardian eh?" A man's deep voice bellowed. Annaliese turned around in her seat and looked up to see a tall dark haired man with a rough beard. Annaliese stood and turned to the guy in interest, he seemed different from the other Shadows, a bit warmer, inviting. "Hello?" she said almost question like and smiled at the man.

The man bent down and picked her up hugging her in a tight bear hug. "I know you don't remember me since you were young when I left but we can get to know each other soon." He said to her putting her back down on the ground. "Are you Faylen?" Annaliese asked knowing she was correct. "Yes I am, my, aren't you the smart little thing." Faylen said gleefully. He sat down on a couch and yawned.

Annaliese looked at Faylen turning her head to the right studying him and his ragged clothing. He looked a mess, his hair shooting out in all directions. Some spots on his clothes were ripped and were covered in dirt in other spots. Annaliese turned up her nose at his appearance and the slight smell he was giving off from years of not taking a proper shower. Faylen must have noticed all this as Anna watched him look himself over and chuckle. "Oh my, I must look horrid. Excuse me for a second dear Annaliese." He said and Annaliese watched him stand up and leave the room.

Annaliese looked around waiting for Faylen to come back. She sighed and smiled as Aidan entered the room. "Hello again Aidan, Are you still mad at me?" She asked nicely. She watched Aidan shake his head no. She smiled at him again and patted the seat next to her for him to sit down. Aidan walked over to her and sat down where Anna had patted. Annaliese smiled and hugged him.

At that time Faylen had showered and changed into cleaner clothes and was walking downstairs back to the living room. Annaliese heard the footsteps and turned around to see Faylen standing right behind her. "Aidan, why don't you head to your studies? I'm sure your teachers are looking for you." Faylen said and then sat back in the chair Annaliese seen he was in earlier.

Annaliese watched Aidan nod and stand up leaving the room as directed. Anna looked back at Faylen and smiled again. "So, Do I look better Miss Anna?" He asked her. She nodded her response not sure what he really wanted with her. "What is it, you need sir? I have classes as well." She told him looking up at the clock behind Faylen. "Oh nothing, just wanted to check in on my little star angel. Or shall I say devil? I hear you get a nasty temper." He said chuckling again.

Annaliese nodded not ashamed of her breakouts where she makes such fits. "Well I'll be back a year from now to check in on you again, Right before you turn seven." He said standing up smiling at Anna. Annaliese nodded standing up as well, not really sure why she was standing up to. "Well, Do I get a hug before I leave?" He asked extending his arms towards her.

Annaliese nodded walking to Faylen and hugged him. She stepped back and looked up at him curiously wondering what he was to say and/or do next. "Well Ill see you before your seventh birthday little Annaliese." Faylen said smiling at her. Annaliese nodded and watched as he disappeared into thin air. "Cool trick, I want to learn that." She thought to herself.

That night Annaliese went to bed wanting to see more of the brilliance that Faylen brought with him. She would awake the next morning as usual continuing her days out until she was almost seven years old; counting the days, hours, minutes, down until Faylen's return.


	3. Chapter 3: Almost seven

**Chapter 3: Almost Seven**

Annaliese awoke as normal but with a more let's say excitement than usual. As almost two years ago she had finally met her guardian, Faylen Shadows, and was supposed to be seeing him before she turned seven. She had grown smarter, fiercer, and evens a little sassy over the past two years of her life. She bolted downstairs to see if Faylen had shown up yet.

Though everything downstairs was still as it was normally. The quietness of the shadows family, the birds chirping and even her snake Karr was slithering on the floor as well now. Karr was now a good foot longer then Annaliese was. And as usual Karr came slithering up to Anna sniffing for a mouse or possibly a rat that Annaliese sometimes fed him in the mornings.

Annaliese sighed and went to the two separate cages that held the mice and rats that she kept for Karr. "So do you think you deserve a mouse, or rat?" She asked Karr raising an eyebrow. She knew he could understand her even though she didn't speak a word of snake. She smiled as he raised his head towards the mice cage. He was always doing that even though she very well knew he wanted a rat.

Annaliese smiled and put her hand toward the mice cage and then switch over to the rat cage bringing out a fat rat for Karr. "Here you go buddy." She said patting his head and then placing the rat on the floor. Karr like to chase them before he ate them.

Anna walked into the kitchen a tad bit upset that Faylen hadn't arrived yet. "I still have three days left before I'm seven though" She thought to herself. She bent down and watched as Karr snapped at the rat, catching it and eating it whole. "Such a good boy you are Karr." She said smiling at the snake.

Annaliese as usual met Aidan in the living room, the Shadows taught them at the same time now so to save more time. Aidan smiled at Annaliese and stood up off the couch giving her a hug. "Good Morning Anna." He said after hugging her. "Good Morning to you as well, Aidan." Annaliese said smiling back.

She sighed walking over to the couch sitting down where Aidan had been sitting. It had been awhile since the two fought, mainly because Aidan was somewhat afraid of her as she had become somewhat more bossy, and evil. "You ready for class?" She asked Aidan. "Yeah." Aidan said to her sitting down next to her.

They usually sat on the couch and waited for their teachers. Annaliese had started that up when she was six and a half and Aidan just followed her lead. Now her teachers brought school to her instead of going to the classrooms that they had in the mansion.

Anna sighed as Mr. Shadows walked into the living room. "Good Morning Mr. Shadows" She said nodding her head at him as Aidan did the same as her. He had a tendency to copy her a lot no matter what she was doing.

Mr. Shadows nodded at them both and sat in front of the two in a big leather chair. Annaliese and Aidan watched attentively as he pulled out a few books. They both could tell already that they were going to study some magic today. They studied magic once a week, so not to get too use to it just yet.

Annaliese sighed and pulled her and Aidan's spell book from underneath the couch. She handed Aidan's to him and waited for Mr. Shadow to tell them what page to go to. "Please turn your books to page twelve. Today we will be learning about." Mr. Shadows said pausing to turn to the page in his book. "We will be learning about, the effects of a sleeping spell and/or potion." He said to them.

Annaliese nodded scanning the page reading the small words she knew. She could make out what most of the words on the page meant but she was just a tad lazy today. She sighed as she took Aidan's book and turned it to the correct page. He wasn't as advanced as she was.

Handing his book back to him, Anna continued scanning the page. It looked quite interesting she thought, she sighed and looked up at Mr. Shadows showing him she was ready to continue with the lesson.

"Seeing how this is a new lesson, I will not be expecting you two to know anything on it. Unless, Miss Anna studied ahead?" Mr. Shadow said directing his attention to Annaliese. Who in turn shook her head no as she hadn't felt like studying ahead this time like she usually did.

"No matter, we can work on something new for a change then shan't we?" Mr. Shadow said smirking slightly. "Now, Anna. Please read the first passage." Mr. Shadows said pointing it out for her. Annaliese nodded and cleared her throat getting ready to read.

"The sleeping spell." She said reading the title before continuing. "One must be careful on how they use this spell. Depending on how they use it and if they even use the potion part. You must always be careful and precise if you want it to turn out the way you intend it too." Anna said pausing. "Side effects to this spell and/or potion can cause someone to sleep longer then intended or possibly die if not use correctly." She continued gulping quietly.

She was going to finish reading when she was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Mr. Shadows got up walking over to the front door and opened it. "Ah Faylen, How nice to see you again. Yes she is. She is in the living room studying. You should take a shower Faylen before you see her. Yes see you in a few."Annaliese could hear Mr. Shadows say.

She jumped in her seat excitedly and smiled. She knew she would have to wait now as Mr. Shadows told him to go take a shower but she didn't care much. She was hoping he could tell her more about the outside world. Since she wasn't allowed to be outside of the mansion's grounds.

Mr. Shadows came back into the room and sighed, picking up his books. "Seeing how Mr. Faylen has come today. Class will be canceled and continued tomorrow." He said holding all his books in his arms and left the living room.

Aidan smiled at Annaliese excitedly as he wasn't too fond of class and was glad it was over for the day already. "Isn't this good news Anna?" He asked smiling at her widely. "Yes, yes Aidan. Good news." Annaliese said standing up and putting hers and Aidan's books back under the couch.

She sighed and hopped back onto the couch bouncing Aidan into the air and onto the floor. "OUCH!" He exclaimed rubbing his head. "Thanks Anna." Aidan said kicking her shin. "It was an accident, it's not like I meant for you to learn how to fly." Annaliese said sarcastic.

Annaliese rubbed where Aidan kicked her and glared at him. "That was uncalled for Aidan Shadows." She said jumping on him and pinning him to the ground. "Get off!" Aidan said being squashed by Annaliese.

Annaliese was going to say no until she was suddenly being pulled off him. "Now now Annaliese. That's not nice." Anna heard a guys' voice say. She was placed on the couch and seen Faylen picking up Aidan off the floor.

"So, I don't care if it was nice or not." Annaliese said shrugging. "She doesn't, Anna can be so mean Mr. Faylen." Aidan said ratting Annaliese out. Faylen chuckled and sat Aidan down on the couch sitting between him and Annaliese.

Annaliese glanced at Aidan glaring at him. Aidan sighed and stared up at the ceiling knowing he was in for it later. "Anna, shouldn't you say you're sorry?" Faylen asked smirking. He liked how this was going so far. "No, and I won't neither." Annaliese said confidently.

Faylen chuckled and shrugged standing up off the couch. "Well it's good to see that the Shadows are making you evil." He said smirking at the both of them. He only intended it to be a joke, he wasn't being utterly serious.

Annaliese just stared at him, not sure of what to make of what he just said. "I'm kidding, just kidding." Faylen said taking in her confusion. He stood up slowly shaking his head slightly, taking a quick look around he pointed at Aidan and gestured him to leave the room.

Aidan nodded standing up as well to leave, though turning to wave bye to Annaliese first before doing so. Annaliese looked up at Faylen knowing that he was about to leave for another year.

Faylen smiled at her and pulled her into a small hug before straightening back out. "So little Anna I will see you when you turn eight." He said then turning on his heels leaving the Shadow Mansion for the second time in Annaliese's life.


End file.
